Pulled from darkness into his arms
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Aerith was murdered infront of her school and was sent to the Yu-gi-oh dimension. Then it seems that she ends up helping Hope a abused girl from falling into darkness. It also seems that Yugi and Yami have grown certain feelings for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday morning for Aerith Bloodstone as she gets sat on the living room couch while on her laptop. Aerith had the looks of a model but she hates people wanting her for her looks but not her young 16 year old girl with elbow long dark blonde curly hair and dark blue eyes frowns as she clicked onto her english task and saved it on her USB stick. School days were so boring but she managed to get A's in every subject and was on the honor roll. Not caring really about her grades she just lays about, doesnt do the revision sheets for any test but she still passes with flying colours. More or less her friends always bitched about their grades compaired to theirs all the time but call her a 'lucky lazy bitch' everytime she passes. Looking at the side of the computer screen she rolls her eyes as she has fourty-five minutes to get ready. Turning the laptop off she places it in her Nightmare Before Christmas schoolbag.

'Damn school.' It was the same thing she does every singel day for fivedays. Get her school shit together, place wallet in front zip, placed reading book in bag, find school books and pens, her hidden smokes and lighter and her make-up case. Throwing the bag on the kitchen counter she looks at her unifrom. A knee high black pletted skirt, a girls blouse button shirt but she wears a red long tight shirt under the school blouse, a black and white tie, long black socks, slip on black leather shoes with a 1inch heel and lastly a black school jacket with the schools symbol on the left breast part of the jacket. Most girls wear the white version but other girls wear the dark version like her.

"Mum where did I put my phone!" Aeirth walked into her mothers studyroom and saw a lady wearing a knee high white dress wearing a apron, bare foot, and blonde hair in a tight bun looking for her mop. The middle aged woman looked at her teenaged daughter and sighed.

"Have you looked at the empty fruite bowl in the hallway?"

"Nah I'll check." Walking away she went to the hallway and was over joyed to see her blackberry phone sitting in the bowl.

"Thanks mum!" Aerith called but heard a small "Kids these days are so forgetful...must be her fathers side of the family." Smirking she looked at the mirror to check on her make-up. Yeap everythings ready. Placing her phone in her pocket she walked past her big brothers room then stopped. It was a half and hours walk to school and there is no way in hell she wasnt going to talk to herself the way there. Opening his door she saw a eighteen year old boy with messy brown hair drowling in his sleep. Smirking she walked to the side of his bed and shaked him lightly. After six shakes a pair of dark blue eyes opened with annoyance.

"What is it Drangon Queen?"

Slightly offened she grumbled under her breath. "Can I PLEASE borrow your I-pod oh Powerful Oz."

He chuckled slightly as he climbed out of bed then strolled to his deck. Pulling out a greed I-pod with headphones he chucked it at her in which she caught with one hand. He knew that his little baby sister like the same kind of music he did and that she doesnt own a I-pod...yet. He dragged himself back to bed and threw the donna covers on himself. Dark blue eyes locked onto another pair of dark blue eyes.

"Thanks Blake."

Blake smiled softly as he looked at her little sister. Since their father ran off with another woman they looked after eachother and their mum. They sometimes have a play fight but never a real fight cause...hold on! They sometimes fight over the tv remote, chocolate, renting out dvd's and phone usage. But their cool when they dont fight over those four things. Aerith was about the leave the room when Blake said something.

"Becareful Dragon Queen. I heard from a mate of mine lastly night that a weirdo's going around these parts with the intension to kill. So when you walk to school watch your back and have the volume down or have one earpiece out."

Aerith turned around with a raised eyebrow as Blake looked dead serious. He would have offered to walk her to school but she declined saying that "I'm a big girl and if anyone messes with me at all their dead...or I'll call you Blake so stop yah bitching already!" Noding she placed on earphone in her ear and smiled her famous smile that always makes people smile back at her and it has always worked on emos and goths.

"I will Powerful Oz. See you soon Blake!" She closed the door lightly and left her older brother feeling a sudden dread feeling wash over him like he was never going to see her soft smile, hear her voice or see her brillant eyes shine with life again. Shaking his head he muttered.

"Nah Dragon Queen always comes home with a smile or in a pissy mood. The Dragon Kingdom shall rise again...when pizza gets here tonight." Rolling his eyes he layed back down and turned the tv on and silently watching Yu-Gi-Oh thinking.

'Damn that Mai has a hot rack on her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah yes! She made it to school in time to hear the bell. Well she did have fifteen minutes to kill so she went to the shops and bought a Monster drink and a bag of prawn chips. Smiling she pressed the off button on the I-pod and shoved it in her bag then skipped to access roll call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A middle aged man walking out of the shadows with rope throw on his shoulder, a gun in his right hand and a hidden blade hidding in his jacket leaned against a brick wall watching the teenagers walk casualy in the high school ground. His breath was steady but his overly large eyes watched a certain teenaged girl stopping at the front of the school. He licked his lips as he took in her appearance. She looked like the girl that shattered his heart in high school all those years ago. Mandy Carlson she looked like Mandy but from afair she had one thing Mandy never had and that was a pair of dark blue eyes. His eyes followed her to the school until she disappeared in the schools.

'Mandy your life shall stop today by my hands and this blade.' He darkly thought of her death to him and it was sickly sweet to him. Smirking he waited for the bell to ring for first period and he was struting to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hasnt been even half and hour of the lession until the emergancy bell went off and the Principles voice sounded oddly urgent.

"Students Teachers! There is a manic man in the school with weapons! This is a real situation! I repeat this is not a drill!"

The students all paled and stared at the teacher shakingly told them hid in the storeage room. Aeirth paniced as her friend Zack pushed her in the back of the storage room. She shaked as there was a sound of gun fire that ecoed in the school. Shaking she pressed her face in her hands shaking like a leaf as Zack had a calm aura around him. Silently it didnt do anything to calm her down at all since only two people can do that and their safely at home...luckly shits. Shifting slightly she moved to Zack and hugged his right arm. Tears were falling down her faces as two more gun shots were heard.

"Calm down Aerith we are going to be alright." Zack was a very cute guy with red hair and green eyes. He has been her friend since first grade and people call them a cute couple but the thing is his really gay. Yeap her mate is gay and dating a collage guy. Sometimes he can act childish and his lover finds it really hot.

"Why is this happening?"

"No one is sure. Just stay quite."

All of the students either cried silently, praying or hugging their lover or friends. Aerith however frowned as she looked at two of her friends hugging eachother, Max and Hally they were going to be expecting a baby soon and from the looks of it she was terrified of dying, losing her baby and her boyfriend. As the teacher was about to count the kids the intercome was turned on and it wasnt the principles voice.

"Attensiona all students and teachers. Everyone is to report to the assembly hall or your beloved Principle will get his head blown off. Thank you all." 

Shaking she got up along with her teacher and her fellow classmates. While they all walked in the hallway Aerith watched the year eights cry and shake badly as their teacher tried to calm them down. But there was a little boy crying for his mother and he looked ready to scream out. Walking to him she gently put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light smile as he looked at her in shock.

"Its alright. I promise we will get out of this alive. You will be in your mothers arms soon kid just hang in there."

He slowly nod and wrapped his arms around her waist as they followed everyone to the assembly room. Once in ther she bit her bottom lip as a man was on the podem with a gun pointing at the Principles head as he was in his knees and bound.

"Find a seat!" The man screamed out. Soon the seats were full with scared students and teachers. Aeirth took a seat next to Zack while the young boy sat next to her on the right. Gently she brushed a piece of his black hair out of his youthful face. The gun man's eyes scanned the overly large group of students until his eyes landed on Aerith. She glaced back at him with frightful eyes that seemed to make his lips turn into a grin. In the first time in her life she felt a sudden feeling tingel down her back and her face paled. He was planning on hurting her or worse kill her.

"The girl on the sixth row sitting at the right handside end come here."

Looking down Aerith stood up slowly with legs feeling weak as she slowly make her way up to him. Walking up the oak stairs she stopped at the last step. Looking up she saw his blood lusted eyes with wicked grin that made her stomach twist. All eyes were on her and she felt like she was going to throw up from the unwanted attension she was getting. Keeping a brave face on she straighted herself up. This seemed to piss the manic off.

"Girl who looks like Mandy whats your name?"

"Aerith. Aerith Bloodstone."

He tilted his head to the side. "Bold much. Well 'Aerith' how would like to be rembered as the girl that died by my hands and infront of all of the class of 2010?"

Swollowing a lump in her throat she knew it. Death was going to be ripping her life out of her and leave her as a empty shell. It was like a horriable nightmare that she could not turn off or wake up of and go into her mother or brothers room for a comfort hug. Taking a deep breath she hissed out in a brave tone.

"Go to hell you lunatic." The room didnt have a sob or anything even the wind went quite. Mr Manic's eyes narrowed dangerously close.

"Maby you should reconsider what you just said 'brat'."

Aerith done something that would made her brother have a heart attack and her mother would faint from.

"Drop dead you fucking piece of shit. Leave Mr Ross alone and get the bloody hell out of OUR school and never return."

Mr Manic raised his knife and threw it at her shoulder that stained her white blouse to a deep crisome red. Screaming she crumbled to the ground. Fast as lightning the Manic retreated his hiddden blade and stuck it in Mr Ross's throat and slowly dragged it along his jagular that made the blood pour out like a waterfall until his head fell of his body. Everyone screamed loudly and Manic man went behind Aerith and picked her up by the back of her blouse. Painfuly yanking the blade out he harshly whispered in her ear.

"I always win Mandy. You should have gone to the winter dance with me."

"I...I'm not Mandy...I...I have never met you...in my life."

He smirked. "What life?" He raised the blade and plunged it in her stomach. Aerith felt the blade twist painfuly then visously yanked out and stabbed stab she takes she struggeled to breath. Each time it was harder and harder to keep the oxygen in her lungs and keep the flow to her brain. After the seventh time she fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Her vision was blurring out but she can see the Manic rasing a leg and kicked her ribs to the point that she heard a crack. Her body was slammed to the wall and her blood left a mess everwhere. With every bit of engery left she slowly lifted her head up. There was a line of blood dripping out of her mouth and she had one eye open while the other was painfuly shut. Spitting out the blood from her mouth she tried to take deep breaths but it sounded like she was hyperventilaing. Everything was going dark slowly and the Manic growled at the strong willed girl that looked like Mandy.

"Why wount you die!" The lifted up the gun and fired at her forehead. The last thing she saw was her mother, brother, Zac, Hally and Max smiling at her as they wear party hats at her last birthday three days ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aerith opened her eyes and she was in a empty space with shadows creeping at forever. Looking down she saw that she was wearing her uniform that wasnt covered in her blood and there was no rips or anything. Lifting up her skirts she traced a finger on the smoother delicate skin that had no scaring or anything.

'What the hell is going on?' Looking around she slightly scared and confussed. Falling to her knees she pulled herself in a tight ball and cried. This was it. Her life was at a end and there was nothing she can do about it. No nothing not even now she was abled to live her dream of being a writter or even raise a family. No all of that was finished because of stabings and a shot to the forehead by a manic bastard. Suddenly there was a burst of light. Slowly she looked up to see a man with tan skin, wearing a white robe, a thing around his head like at hate and he was wearing a large golden key like necklase and he had something in his hand that she cant recall what they were called.

"Hello Aerith." His voice sounded like he knew everything about her. How in the hell did he get here?

"Do you know who I am?" He was asking her for his name.

"Shadi. Your from the Yu-Gi-Oh anime show." She whispered but was still in a tight ball. He nods twice.

"Do you know why you were killed?"

"I look like a girl named Mandy."

"Mandy was your mothers sister."

"So I dont care. Thanks to the Manic I was stripped away from the land of the living. I dont care whats happens to me now." Aerith looked down from Shadi's gaze.

"Well it seems that destiny intened you to be murdered. In the so called 'Yu-Gi-Oh' dimenstion there is a young girl that needs you help."

'Hmm my help. Yeah right I was smart mouth and I dont want a kid to do the same mistake as I did.'

"Not interested."

Shadi frowns deeply. "Her name is Hope and she has suffered greatly and that will get in the way of destiny. Your job is to stear her in the right direction on life and be her friend or sister figure. Both of you will help the Pharaoh and his host to defeat the evil Zorc."

Aerith growled at him but he wasnt affected by it. "Well Hope doesnt need me! She needs her friends and family not a dead teenaged spirit from another dimension! All I want is to be left alone here!"

"You will get over it sooner or later and when you do there is nothing to do but wonder these shadow lanes of endless darkness forever. Aerith...Hope's family abuses her, ignores her and she has no friends at all. If you dont go then she will take her own life."

"Then why doesnt Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou Bakura help her out then? They can help her and stear her in the right direction rather than me!"

"They arnt aware that she lives. Hope goes to the same school as them, same grade and live near eachother yet like I said they arnt aware that she lives."

Aerith stood up and glare at Shadi. "Then make them."

Shadi stood his ground "I cant get involved with her life."

"You got involved in Yugi's life and you are too much of a bastard to help her out!"

Shadi walked two steps closer to her as if he was walking on a invisable pathway. Stopping he looked into her dark blue eyes.

"Please...Please I'm begging you help Hope."

Aerith frowned and looked down she felt ashamed of yelling at him. "Fine."

"Then its done." Shadi raised his hand and there was a flash of light and Aerith was gone.

'I pray to Ra that Zorc doesnt realise why destiny has sent Aerith to Hope. Let the wheel of destiny keep turning for both of the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok well first chapter was a bit bloody but that was the way I wanted to story to start. I also wanted to make a note that I dont want any flames. If you dont like it then please dont comment at all. But if you stick around things will be more interesting I promise._


	2. Wanna hear a secret I was murdered

Somewhere in Domino there was a young girl of 15 sitting down on the cold wooden floor listening to her small raido playing listening to the weather reports for the week. She was a very small girl for a 15 year old and she possiably be up to Yugi's shoulder if measured. But little Hope never had the courage to talk to anyone since she was afraid that they might be rude to her for no reason at all. Bringing up her legs she buried her face in her lap as a another heated arguement was clearly heard as her mother and father went to eachothers throats again. Shouting, cursing and the sound of glass shattering was enough to bring tears to her light blue eyes. Pressing her back against the cool wall Hope silently count to five knowing what will happen once she reachs that certain number.

'One...two...three...foue...five.'

"Get the hell out of my house you dirty tramp!" Her father's voice was full of anger, sadness and hate as he shouted at his wife. The sound of stomping footsteps then the usual slamming door indercated that her mother had inraged father and that she was seeing the same man again. Ever since Hope can remeber her mother was with a new man every night while father was out doing his job that made him fly all around the world to new places. Father is a piolt that worked all the time, since he would come home late he never spoke a word to his daughter but walk staright past her all the way to his den or to bed. While mother as I said was a dirty tramp.

'Another fight meaning dad is going to drown himself in his liquor cabnet.' Hope slowly stood up then walked to her matress on the floor then gracefully fell on it. Pulling her feet up she threw over a blanket over her frame and as she was about to cry herself to sleep her white fluffy cat Yuki jumped on the matress and jumped over her little ownes head then landed on the girls stomach that cause a small giggle to escape from her. Yuki was a over weight lazy cat that gets feed more then Hope but the blonde haired girl never complained. Snaking an arm around the fat beast Hope driffted of to dream land but the odd thing was that it the placed was a empty school that looked strangly dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope's dreamland

Hope was wearing her school uniform (not going into detail) and she had no conrtol on her own body. Her brain screamed to be in control but it was ingnored as her two feet moved on their own according. Her eyes traveled to each notch and cranny in this dark gloomy school until she stopped infront of a classroom door that has a sign hanging down from the door nob. A hand slowly reached forward and gently gripped the nob then gently turned it until the door opened. In the room was rows of desks, chairs and the windowd were closed. Squinting her eyes she could see a figure in the shadows staring out of the dark window.

"Hello?"

The figure shiffted slightly as Hope can make out was sitting on a desk top.

"Close the door please we need to talk Hope." The voice was female and it was soft enough to be a whisper. But the tone only told Hope that this person has went though alot in life like her. Sighing soflty she closed the door and walked to this person. The shadows hid her face but from the looks of things she was wearing a school uniform like her but it was oddly dark. Stopping Hope so badly wanted to wake up from this dream.

"This is not a dream Hope. We are in the deepest part of your subconscious...your mind."

Hope's eyes went slightly wide there were in her mind. Damn things get so odd when your in a deep sleep.

"Who are you?"

"I'am Aerith and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"Your just a figment of my imagination and when I wake up you shall be gone."

"Oh sure sweetheart keep saying that to yourself. We both know that when you wake up I shall still be here and talking to you."

Hope moved forward then stopped at the persons left handside. Tilting her head to the side she pouted slightly as Aerith still hid her face in the shadows. It was killing her to know what Aerith looked like so tried to adjust her eyes in the dark. Aerith grinned slightly as this young girl was dying to see what she looks like. Tilting her head to the left Hope gasped slightly.

"You look like me!"

"I'm not as short as you are though. But I like your size you remind me of a wonderful porcelain doll." Aerith laughed as Hope turned pink with embarrasment then turned her head away from Aerith's dark blue eyes.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Hope shivered as she felt Aerith's warm breath tickel down her neck as she softly whispered.

"I was murdered."

Hope felt her heart stop beating as those three wordds sank in deep in her hearts core. Aerith was murdered.

"Why?"

"I looked like my mothers sister. My aunt had shattered the heart of the lunatic that killed me infront of my school. I went out with serveral stabs and the last thing that made my life stop to a halt was a shot to my head."

Hope took a deep breath as Aerith didnt pull back away from her.

"Why are you here?"

"To save you from yourself. Our destiny is to save eachother and the world. Now wake up and return to the land of the living and get ready for school...sucks to be you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope shot up from the matress and looked at her small wristwatch then gasped as she jumped to her feet and ran to her closet then bolted to the bathroom for a quick shower. She got ready then ran all the way to school with her bag on her back and a piece of toast in her mouth. After consuming the toast she pulled a hairbrush out of her bag and brushed her hair up into a small ponytail and she platted a piece of her hair and put it up in her ponytail. Running across the corner of the shopping market she and another person ran into eachother.

"Ugh!" Hope crumbled to the ground and landed on her butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Looking up she saw Yugi Muto there up and offering his hand to her. Taking it he pulled her up from the ground and he stoped once he set eyes on her uniform.

"You go to Domino High School?"

Hope blushed and nod slowly. She didnt want to speak to anyone.

"Well lets go there. I'm late anyway!" Yugi gently grabbed her wrist and ran with her to the school. While Hope was running with Yugi she was a wonderful shade of crisom red. Once they got to the school Yugi asked her what grade she is and what classroom. She didnt reply but walked to a certain classroom that made Yugi raise an eyebrow as she scurried to the back of the classroom and hanged her head low. She was embarrased and she more confussed as in why he held her hand and sprinted with her all the way to school and he doesnt even know her name or nothing about her.

_'Meh this is the place of horrors...ITS SCHOOL!' _

'What!' She looked to her right and almost screamed when she saw Aerith there grinning ear to ear. Looking around the classroom no one saw Aerith or nothing it was like their were to stupid to even think about a murdered girls spirit was walking amoungst them. Aerith smirked as she leaned back against the chair and maked popping sounds.

'Can you stop that please. I want to learn.'

_'Just be lazy. When I was alive I was lazy and on the honor for as a grade A student. Just dont get your panties in a twist.' _

'Please just leave me.'

_'I shall return soon...when's it lunch time?' _

'At 12 why?'

_'Son a of a bitch...' _

Aerith disappeared and Hope had to hold in a giggle that threatened to escape but didnt. Things might be strange and interesting with Aerith around but Hope doubts that Aerith will disappear completely...she might get lost on the way to heaven or she might fall on someone eles lap.

_'I can hear that Hope! Heaven was didnt want me and Hell was afraid of me, so that means your stuck with me till kingdom come! Bwaahhaahah...I'm losing my mind with boredom.' _

Hope bit her lips and pulled up her reading book up to her face and listened to the teacher bitch about something that was like super boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Around 12 it was lunch and poor Anna silently cursed herself for not packing lunch, sitting in the shadowy part of the school lunchroom she bit her lip at the sound of munching and students laughing at their friends jokes. Keeping her head down she read a book silently to herself trying to blend into the shadows that were so comforting to her, Aerith on the other hand was bored at Anna not being so social with her peers and fellow students. The room was packed with wild life . students that act like they belong in certain animal groups, Aerith wasn't sure what animal Anna was but she had to be shy, boring and very quiet...a mole maby.

**'You're boring me to death Anna.'**

_'You are already dead Aerith.'_

**'It's more interesting then being alive but acting dead they way you bloody act.'**

_'What do you want me to do?'_

**'Make friends rather than me, I know I'm super cool and awesome but let's face it, time it chaning dramaticly for us.'**

Anna snorted with laughter at Aerith's so called little heart warming speach, the girl was freaking dead but hey she was Anna's friend that was dead. Time was changing though, maby just maby she could grow a backbone and possiably join a group of people that could be her friends...MABY. Shaking her head she buried her nose deep in the book as more people entered the room with trays of food along with their groups and friends, Aerith shaked her head with annoyance at her anti social friend along with her famous short temper starting to boil over the top of her very short limit.

SNAP!

Aerith stood up which surprised Anna greatly as the murdered spirit girl walked to the plastics and smirked as she picked up a salda (it looked like it was levatating) which made the students look shocked as it was visiously thrown to the teachers table, throwing her head back with laughter she picked up a metal pipe and smashed glass windows as the teachers and students paniced as they ran out of the room frightened at the 'spirit' or 'demon' destroying anything in it's path. Anna was ran to the center of the room and grabbed the pipe off of Aerith, the older girl turned around and was highly satisified with the result of the little stunt she pulled,Anna was red in the face with rage and her breath was hard with anger.

"What's you're problem!"

Aerith smirked as she pointed behind the small girl, looking behind her all of the colour was drained from her face as the students and teachers looked at her, looking back she mouthed.

'I'm gonna get you Aerith.'

Just smirking Aerith held up her hands and every second one of her perfect fingers went down.

5

4

3

2

1

All of the popular girls and boys ran towards her cheering about her being so cool, brave and other bullshit, some girls picked up random pieces of Anna's hair and commented about her. All she done was blush deep shades of red at them while the others stayed back watching what's happening to the schools shadow finaly emerges from the shadows and was being commented and swooned by the populars. Yugi Muto however was confussed greatly, he meet that girl that he had never seen before but she was in all of his classes and lived near him. Feeling a shamed of himself for not noticing her earlier, she could have been one of his friends if only he had noticed her sooner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aerith laughed as Anna was swormed by the hungry pack of idiots, walked around the room she felt two pairs of eyes on her, looking at them she hid a smile at Yugi and Ryou watching her. Snorting slightly she gave them a bow then the finger which made Ryou gasped at that, laughing she went to the tray trolly with wheels and started pushing it towards Anna, Anna fell into it and screamed at Aerith who was laughing as the students and teachers ran after them.

'You bitch!'

**'You just figured that out now? Darling I'm a bitch and you're gonna be one soon when our lessions starts.'**

'Lessions?'

**'Hell yes! Welcome to hell my pretty little dear!' **

Aerith slammed the trolly into the school's poll in the process broke a window and watched the trolly and Anna hit the surface of the water...really hard which made Anna do something that was on Aerith's long list for Anna, curse out a storm which could make a sailor blush with shame. Yugi, Joey and Tristan jumped in the pool while Tea and Ryou were at the edge of the pool with their hands out as the group approched with Anna who has a large cut on her upper arm which poured out with blood that made the school's pool water go red. Once out of the pool she was swormed with questions and one of the teachers had wrapped a blanket around the shivering girl as another one had painfully wrapped a make shift bandage arounf her upper arm to stop the flow of the blood until she goes to hospital for stiches.

"Are you ok?" Yugi was in a panic fit since she shaked at the sight of her own blood soaking through the once clean white piece of bandage, Tristan and Joey were freaking out with Ryou as Tea had tried to keep the students back. Aerith sat at the bench near the pool and frowned as she felt Yugi (Yami also) glance back at her with negative emotions around, she felt guilty but it's the only way for Anna to toughen up enough until the time comes that they have to fight, it was also about bringing them close together...which was going to take awhile now. Watching Anna getting pulled into a the principles car she watched Anna look out of the window with a small glare at me...not so shy anymore huh, wicked temper of her's could be fun enough to mess with her some more.

...Or it was gonna be hell with Anna scolding at her 24/7, damn that's not going to be fun at all unless Anna get's off her high horse and learns to take the wild side like Aerith. The troubled duo sounds pretty freaking cool and that name would stick wit them soon enough, now where the hell is the hospital located at? Son of a flying bitch she had no freaking idea and it sucks ass alot.

"Son of a fly bitch, I should have jumped in the car's boot when I had the chance, or I could injure another person and take a lift with them in the ambo's car (ambulance) then once in the hospital try to look innocent while Anna sprews up a storm. Yeap sounds like a plan, now where is her so called victum gonna be? Who's the poor unfortunate bastard I wonder who?

Looking at the large guy that acted all tough infront of the girls as he flexed his muscles, smirking she walked to the trolly out of the pool she rammed it to him which made him fall hard into the pool, smiling she placed a hand to her mouth and said.

"Whoops my bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes, if I do have any please tell me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith had to admite she was way over her own head, Anna was pissed off with the little "accident" from school and she had to get twenty five stiches in her arms from the massive cut she got from Aerith's little episode. Laying down in a shit hospital bed the dark blonde haired girl choice to ignore the murdered girl who was saying odd comment's about the staff checking on the ingured girl, it was around late afternoon with people hurrying to go home to loved one's for the night or to see friends visting from over sea's or whatever rock's their boat. It was peaceful with little noise of people but the sounds of foot steps was hear all the freaking time patting down on the polished floors. The stench of bleach and disenfectent (spelling?) was strong enough to give anyone a head ache or head spin, yeah that shit was freaking strong!

**"Anna don't be a ignorate little bitch! Talk to me!"** Aerith wasn't happy with the out come from the sceen she pulled, the small girl had the nerve to block out everything and everyone around her! Gone to la la land maby who the hell know's! All the small girl done was stare blankly at the white walls of the hosptial with no emotion's on her face like she was a painting or sculpture or something that keeps a straight face.

**" Hear me out ok? I had to do that, if you don't understand pain then you will be in worse shape when we have to fight the shadow monster's! It's just a small amout you have indured so far, they can do worse believe me I have been there!" **

"You don't know anything!" Finally she snapped out of la la land only to send a mean glare of hatred buring in her pupils.

**"Explain then oh so mighty Anna!" **

"I have been through worse then what you have put me through! I have been neglected from my own family and from the outside world! My own mother hates my guts to the point she calls me unspeakable names rather than my name, my father zone's out from the real world ignoring me and forget's who I' am. I have no siblings, aunties, uncles, cousins or grandparent's!"

**"..."**

Anna was now sobing while hiding her face in her hands.

"Aerith do you know what's it like to be a shadow? a forgotten memorie? deja vu?"

**"No, but my own father was sent to jail for possesion of concaine. When my mother, older brother and myself went to vist him he threatened us with death. He hated my mother, brother and myself to the point he held a knife to my throat when I was four years old from a drug deal gone bad. Anna... I want to protect you from the world." **

Anna looked up with shock as Aerith moved her neck high button up shirt and chocked to show a thin line across her neck healed from time but noticeable. Shaking more she sobed fresh tears as the spirit moved in to comfort her,

**" If you want to I will forget about making you do the lession's of life, but you will be aware of what's out there then being wrapped up in self pity all the time. There are worse cases of neglect out there than you, remeber that." **

"Will you pre-pare me for what's to come?" Anna leaned back in onto the foam rubber hospital pillow as Aerith hummed a soft tune which drifted onto the wind that blew in from the open window,

**"I shall." **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi was in his room in his Grandfather's shop pacing back and forward with his head down deep in throught as Yami watched with interest at his friends actions. Two hours ago they had went to vist that "Anna" girl to make sure her wound was eternal nor was she in danger from dying from blood loss from the gushing large wound. All was right, the wound was stiched up with twenty five stiches and she was going to be fine but staying in the hospital's care for a few more days to make sure there wasn't any infections or glass still in there.

**"Yugi calm down, the girl is in care now."**

"Yami I'm worried! That spirit that caused the accident was at the hospital with us!"

Yami crossed his arms while thinking back to what happened at the hosptial room, the girl that caused the accident looked shameful, worried and sad as Anna slept in the bed hooked onto a heart monitor that done the annoying sound of life going...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP! The sound of life.

**"The girl was remorsefull." **

"Anna?"

**"No, the spirit. Didn't you see it's expression?"**

"My main concern was for Anna's Yami!"

Yugi fell onto his bed staring at the white ceiling while the ancient Pharaoh was sitting on the window cell glancing up towards the full moon, sometime's Yugi can get pretty worked up over little things that make's him stress out, like math tests...evil bastards outta be torched up on the very sight of it...DEATH TO MATHS!

**"Yugi." **

"Zzzzzzzzzzz!"

Chuckling Yami shaked his head with a grin on his face as Yugi had fell asleep without showering or changing into his Pj's. The grin slowly slid off his face as he stared at the full moon illumonating the night sky with million's of star's shining brightly, with the light peering through the tree's and buildings as far as he could see. How matter how far away he is he can always remeber the moon while the rest of his memorie's were layed forgotten like a puzzle that needs to be placed together in the right spot's again to foarm something beauitful. The moon was something he can always see in his memorie's in Egypt.

**'What's coming our way?'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note

Small chapter I know, sorry for any spelling mistakes or the math insult part if anyone loved or lives for maths...I HATE IT!

Well if you want to review then do it, if you want to flame go to hell cause I aint listen to you're shit, I' am a bitch and know it well :)


	5. Chapter 5

After Hope was checked out of the hospital she wanted nothing more then to roam around Domino streets, rubbing her arms that use to have stiches she stopped at a arcade and smiled slightly. When she was younger and her grandmother was alive the kind old woman would allow her to play games for hours on end with her till it was home time. Slowly painful memories clouded her head but she didn't notice Aerith there staring ahead, since their heart to heart at the hospital Hope was warming up to Aerith and saw her as a big sister and best friend especially when there was nothing to do at the hospital Aerith would tell her stories and attempt to make her feel better.

"**Go in there." **

'Huh? Aerith."

"**I said get you're skinny little ass in there and have some fun…or do I have to shake things up again?"** Aerith smirked with glee as Hope bolted into the arcade and looked around with curiosity. The spirit girl done a small victory strut into the store and looked around at the place, she was in heaven. Back in her dimension when she was alive she loved to play games mostly video games, walking towards Hope she grinned slightly as the small teen had a coin at hand looking at a dancing game. Grabbing hold of her hand Aerith guided the small girls hand into the coin slot and gently pushed her onto the dance mat.

'Aerith.'

"**You'll be fine, be more confident with yourself and just have some fun." **Aeirth smiled as she jumped onto a nearby railing and watched Hope for the first time in yonks enjoy herself and what brought Aerith's spirit's up as that she had a big smile on her face as she played against a anime character. Clapping her hands at the end Hope was panting but still smiled.

'Let's play another game!' Hope liked the mental link she had with Aeirth. Nodding viciously she hoped off the railing and ran around the place with Hope playing games until they were interrupted by…

"Hi Hope!" Yugi and his friends walked towards them and Hope done a small nod in their direction as she kept shotting the zombies. Joey looked at her score and his jaw dropped.

"Yo look at dis! Her score beats mine and Tristan's all together!"

Him and Tristan cheered her own as she now versed the big boss.

"Reload! Reload!" Both boys cheered as she reloaded the gun and continued to shot the boss and avoided his attacks. Yugi smiled and cheered with Tea and Ryou. Yami however in spirit form watched Aerith smile softly at Hope's grin, he was surprised at that. Maybe they had done a truce? He wasn't sure but he couldn't help but stare at her. Something about that spirit striked his interest but for now he had to keep observing her for the mean time so she doesn't try to harm Hope in any form. At the end Hope jumped up and down as she won the game.

"I did it!"

"**Great job! You really taught that son of a bitch who's boss."** Aerith's praise wasn't hear from her as Yugi hugged the now blushing Hope.

"That was fantastic. Hey do you want to hang around with us?" He smiled as Hope nod slightly. Tea and Joey grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the arcade towards the café across the street leaving Aeirth there. Her face was twisted with pain as she remembered Zack and her other friends use to do that to her once they had enough of her zooming across the place challenging other's. Looking down to the floor she couldn't help but have a small amount of jealousy hit her non beating heart, she would do anything to do that one final time with her friends. Shoving her hands in her school's jacket she signed loudly, as she was about to leave someone spoke to her.

"**What's you're ambition with Hope?" **

Looking back she saw Yugi's spiritual partner and best friend, her most favourite character of the Yu-Gi-Oh series Yami.

"**To protect her from herself and from the dark times coming, you would protect Yugi and you're friends right? Well Hope's the only thing I got left and I' am not allowing her to be ripped away from me!"** Aerith shouted at him with tears cascading down her face, Yami was thrown back at this.

"**Then why did you push her through a window?"**

"**First day on the job."** All she done was mumbled that out leaving him chuckling at her excuse it was oddly hilarious along with her eyes shifting side to side like a child has gotten caught from doing the wrong thing. Yami nods and followed Aerith out of the arcade, he watched her dart across the street not caring that there were many cars but she seems to have a wild adventurous side to her.

"**How?" **He mumbled as she looked back at him with confusion.

"**How what?"**

"**How are you a spirit? You like you're from this day and age."**

Aerith frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest with her eyes darkened slightly.

"**I was murdered, happy? Shadi brought me here to look after Hope and believe me being here beats being stuck in shadows for eternity. Before you ask how I know Shadi ask him yourself." **

Yami looked at her with shock as they both sat in the empty table sitting next to the groups one, Hope was nervous as the other's treated her like they have known her for years while Yugi tried to teach her the rules of Duel Monsters. Aeirth sat in her chair across from Yami who was watching her every movement, it was annoying also slightly embarrassing. Come on you're most favourite anime character is in-front of you observing you, if she was normal she might attempt to flirt or squeal at his gaze but she choice to ignore him.

"So Hope what's you're favourite movie?" Tea smiled as she placed a chocolate milk shake infront of her. Hope blushed as she looked down muttering.

"Barbie Swan Lake."

Tristan and Joey both clenched onto their stomachs and laughed their hearts out while Tea giggled behind her hand while Yugi and Ryou both smiled. Hope looked down more and she couldn't stop the flow of her embarrassed tears falling from her pale cheeks. Aerith's eyes narrowed as Hope flew out of her chair and bolted away from them, Yami tried to reach out for the now extremely pissed of Aerith but failed miserably as she leaped over the table and viciously kicked the friendship groups table that caused it to tumble onto the ground. Extremely shocked at the table's behaviour they also felt guilty for Hope's embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I' am so stupid." Hope laid down on her mattress crying hardly while Yuki and Aerith tried to comfort the distress girl. The over weight cat curled up in a ball and meowed in her little friends chest, Aerith still in her not so solid form sat on the floor with her head laying down inches away from the crying girls face.

"**I' am so sorry Hope, we should have came straight here instead of the arcade. I' m sorry I pushed you into there and this might have not happened. Stupid Tea and her freaking questions." **Aerith looked down and for the first time in ages she cried along side with Hope, it's like she could feel Hope's pain and sorrow inside in her heart. It was their growing connection towards one another, like they are becoming one. Hope subconsciously moved closer to the now sleeping Aerith and laid her head next hers, smiling softly she slowly drifted off to sleep with Yuki and Aerith there with her through the whole night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note**

Ok I' am sorry for not continuing this story but I will try, also I have done some proof reading and I've noticed that in two chapter's I called Hope another name Anna. O.O

Shit I must proof read more often but I'll keep her name as Hope. Sorry for any confusion to anybody who noticed this…I' am an idiot. For the time being I will write more chapter's cause this is one of my favourite stories and if anyone has any idea's please inbox me cause I love to hear them.

Lil Blue Rose

P.S. no flames or hate mail


	6. Chapter 6: ZOOM!

Hope has been asleep for nearly two days which frightened Aerith half to death…now all the spirit girl could do was something totally against Hope's wishes and take over her body and force her to have a bath, change clothes and have something to eat, is possible speak with her father and try to form a father/daughter relationship. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard enough to give her one hell of a migraine if she was alive, just as she felt a weird tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach she felt her whole body being sucked into Hope's body. Slowly Hope's body changed, she grew taller, longer legs, longer hair and yeah you get the point. Slowly a pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open and a small grin stretched across her face. Leaning up 'Hope' got up from her bed and looked around then touched her bobbies.

"Oh yeah man this is freaking awesome! Aerith is back mofo's!" Aerith grinned then it faded as she touched her hair it was greasy and oily, dirty hair always pisses her off. Walking out of the room Aerith mused at how clean this place was even though the father is a drunk and the mother was a whore, opening three doors in the right she grunted with annoyance then she turned her heel around then opened the third door on the left then smirked at the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Aerith locked the door to make sure no one dares enter once she gets cleaned up, the bathroom was a light blue with a sea theme to it, clear shower curtains with sea horses and shells. A descent size mirror hanging opposite of the toilet, it was a nice small bathroom but she likes big ones for a odd reason.

'Hmm shower or bath?' she cringed at her hairy legs, OMG IT COULD BE A GOAT'S LEGS!

"Bath." Placing the plug in the bath she turned on the hot water then cold, adjusting the temperature of the water she dripped her hand into the water then nod to confirm it was at a pleasant temperature. Stripping down to her birth suite Aerith hoped into the bath then let out a sigh, grabbing a cup near the bath she dunked her head with water then she proceeded to have a nice bath, once Hope wakes up she can't bitch that she's all sweaty and her hair is horrid.

25 minutes later

Aerith pulled on a nice purple shirt then put on the school uniform much to her disgust it was pink and the skirt was nothing but a tea towel, the principle must be a man cause this uniform makes the girls look like sluts in the making. Yuki however watched Aerith carefully unaware what to make of her, she smells like her little master and above all she looks like Hope but older. That fat cat let this slide this once as she watched with amusement as the older Hope tried to pull the skirt down but all she got in return was half her undies showing,

"Bastards!" Yanking open the draws she pulled out a pair of leggins and put them one, sneaky little bitch they reached her thighs and they don't show her undies or make people notice she's wearing black leggins. Aerith then much to her misery pulled out a comb and ran it through her tangled hair, hissing with pain the girl had a war with her hair and the comb till it was over and her dark blonde hair was straight and fell like silk to her elbows. Yuki done a small meow to catch the girls attention, looking past her shoulder Aerith said.

"Yes Snowy?"

Using its paw Yuki pointed to a small clock on the wall, oh fudge it's time for school! Face palming herself Aerith grabbed Hope's bag and quickly pulled on the shoes, about to zoom out she went towards Yuki and slide something in the cat's collar…it was a $5.00

"Buy something nice for yourself.' The ZOOM!

Yuki was alone in the room with a What the Fuck facial expression but shook it off and went to sleep on the mattress thinking her little master was getting weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi sat in the classroom with his friends around him but he still felt somewhat guilty that Hope got embarrassed from Tea's question, Yami had explained to him that the spirit with Hope was there to protect her but once Hope ran out crying the spirit got furious and was the one responsible for the table flipping over. Still it's been two days and Hope hasn't came to school which worried him.

"Hey Yug any work from hope yet?" Joey looked over towards the silent boy. Shaking his head to show his answer, Tea looked glum.

"I' am sorry guys, I just wanted to know Hope a little better but I managed to run her off."

Ryou shook his head, "Don't go blaming yourself Tea, I' am positive that she will come to school sooner or later and forgive you. Well all make mistakes."

Just as the teacher was about to announce something the classroom door was slammed open. Everyone looked at the door to see Aerith (Hope in their case) panting and holding onto the door frame.

"What a rush! I was like ZOOM from home right to here. A WORLD RECORD IN THE MAKING!"

Silence was heard, it was impossible for this to happen, it was the freaking apocalypse or something cause Hope was a shy quiet girl who never raises her voice but this wasn't normal…wait did she say Zoom? Tristan and Joey broke down laughing like a bunch of hyena's as Aerith complained about smart cats that read the time and that she almost got ran over by a old lady in a motorbike. Tea looked at Ryou who looked back then they went back to Aerith while Yugi had a mental conversation with Yami.

'That's not..is it?'

"**I believe it's that spirit Yugi. But this is odd I must say." **Yami chuckled.

'Did she say Zoom?'

"**I believe so."**

'Do you think it may be wise if we somewhat be-friend the spirit then maybe Hope may trust us more? Joey and Tristan look like they like this side of "Hope".'

"**It maybe wise to do that Yugi, then our questions might have answers. Don't forget something about Hope and this spirit could be powerful allies to us in the future. Let's just hope that this isn't going to turn ugly or either of them nor our friends gets hurt in the process." **Yami looked at Aerith getting scold at from the teacher for being too loud and for making an effort for coming to school on time.

"But Miss!"

"No but Miss, Now Miss Hope take a seat and you better listen to the important announcement."

Aerith took her sweet time walking towards a desk when the teacher hissed at her like a feral cat, squealing with fright she plonked herself down next to Ryou and whispered at him.

"Act natural they smell fear. Fear gives them the power to take over the world so don't show any signs or we all go KABOOM! At the end…Hello Miss you may start now." Aerith waved her hand towards the teacher narrowing her eyes at the girl. Leaning to the side her Ryou.

"Don't give the old bat any reason to scare you. Well all have to remain calm in order to over power the old witch and save dah world."

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey snorted with laughter while Ryou looked at her like she grew another head that had rabies foaming around her mouth.

"Today at lunch time there will be auditions for the school play coming up, everyone is allowed to attend this but since from Miss Hope's out burst I' am making sure she personally goes and tries out. Maybe she has a performance for us that will be most entertaining." Her voice went from stern to sickly sweet as she looked at the horrified girl.

"Does throat singing count?"

Joey and Tristan both collapsed onto the ground holding onto their sides laughing madly along with the entire class, Kaiba surprisingly had a small smirk on his face. Aerith hid a smirk.

"After you're second class you have to meet me in front of this very classroom or I'll phone you're parents saying you're being interruptive and showing signs or disrespect towards me and you're fellow class mates."

"No Miss! I swear I'll be goods, you won't even notice I' am here. I'll be like the invisible dude guy it thing! I'll be silent like a ninja, I'll be…OMG IT'S A BLAH BLAH BLAH!" She pointed out the window.

…..Hope's defiantly don't going to be pleased with Aerith anytime soon after she finds out about this isn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Authors Note_

….I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any quotes from Charlie Unicorn and I certainly do own Aerith and Hope and this story. Also for the I'll be goods part I mean it, Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember no flames or hate mail or Aerith will possess you're cat or dog soon.

Aerith: Omg serious!

Me: As serious as the box of cracker's in my hand.

Hope: Your weird.

Me: I made you and I can erase you! *Holds a eraser and smirks at Hope*

Hope: …..Please review! *runs off*


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgiveable sinner

_**Second period flew by and much to Aerith's displeasure she had to...no that's not right 'forced' to do that stupid auditions at lunch time which is right now. As much as she felt like doing the right thing Aerith done something which would make her older brother so very proud, avoided it. Sitting down in the out of bounds area all she could do was eat honey coated popcorn. **_

"_**I' am so smart! Blake would be so proud of me it would hurt him." Smirking she laid down on the soft grass she was amazed that it was much more lush and softer than the grass back home. The sky above was a beautiful clear blue, the white clouds were all fluffy…IT WAS SO FLUFFY! Throwing her head back she gave a belly of a laugh which caused the other student body look at her with question at the strange girl. **_

"_**Hope there you are!" A very familiar voice cried out to her, it was Tea Gardener. A look of complete horror crept across her face as she looked at the right to see the Friendship Group running towards her. Just as she thought her day was going to be even worse Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. **_

"_**Yo you're gonna be late for the auditions!" **_

_**Giving a shrilled scream that sounded like someone was getting hacked to pieces she sprang up onto her feet and dashed off. Hearing laughter and approaching footsteps she went to super awesome epic fast warp speed and…accidentally tried over a rock. Gasping with shock she fell onto the ground and look back to see Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea grinning like cherisher cats as she dag her nails into the loose soil trying with all of her might to get away from them. **_

"_**Nooo!" Tears fell from her eyes as Tristan carried her over his shoulder. Yugi was behind Tristan smiling brightly at Aerith knowing that this was going to be entertaining and also that once this things over he hopes to have a nice conversation with Aerith and try to work out a form of friendship with her. Now once they successfully brought her into the drama room's rehearsal room trying to ignore her bribes and promises she will let them live. **_

_**Miss was there glaring at Aerith and had a smirk on her face as she watches Tristan dunk the protesting girl onto the stage. Standing up straight then brushing off the dirt from her skirt and jacket. **_

"_**Now Hope I want you to sing a song." **_

_**Aerith opened her mouth but was rudely cut off. **_

"_**No throat singing or I'll call you're parents." Miss hissed out with venom. Pouting then rolling her eyes Aerith looked walked over to a guy with a guitar and whisper something in his ear and he nods. Walking back to the center of the stage Aerith took a deep breath and started to sing the last song she heard before she was killed. **_

_**Kinda lose your sense of time'Cause the days don't matter no moreAll the feelings that you hideGonna tear you up insideYou hope she knows you triedFollows you around all dayAnd you wake up soaking wet'Cause between this world and eternityThere is a face you hope to seeYou know where you've sent herYou sure know where you areYou're trying to ease offBut you know you won't get farAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelBut you can't hear those wordsAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelUnforgivable SinnerYou've been walking around in tearsNo answers are there to getYou won't ever be the sameSomeone cries and you're to blameStruggling with a fight insideSorrow you'll defeatThe picture you see it won't disappearNot unpleasant dreams or her voice you hearYou know where you've sent herYou sure know where you areYou're trying to ease offBut you know you won't get farAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelBut you can't hear those wordsAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelUnforgivable SinnerMaybe one time lostBut now you're foundStand right up beforeYou hit the groundMaybe one time lostBut now you're foundStand right up beforeYou hit the ground - hit the groundYou know where you've sent herYou sure know where you areYou're trying to ease offBut you know you won't get farAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelBut you can't hear those wordsAnd now she's up thereSings like an angelUnforgivable sinner**_

_**(Unforgivable sinner by Lene Marlin) **_

_**Opening her eyes she stared at the gob smacked Miss, the Friendship Group, Ryou and surprisingly Seto Kaiba staring at her with shock. Throwing her head back she laughed at their expressions, come on guys is it that shocking…is it? It was a little to quiet so she spoke up. **_

"_**Can I leave now?" **_

_**Miss shook her head and stood up. "Thank you and in two days there will be a notice posted up on the school notices." She pulled out the video from the recorder then bolted out of the room. Looking around she muttered under her breath something rude then she picked up her bag and attempted to walk out of the front door but she was intercepted by the Friendship group. Tea smiled widely as she threw her arms around Aerith. **_

"_**That was amazing! I never knew you were a singer." **_

_**Joey gave her a pat on the back. "Wicked awesome!" **_

_**Tristan smiled then gave her a thumbs up for his responds. It meant that she done a great job. Yugi on the other hand smiled widely and nod his head. **_

"_**That was beautiful, I never heard of that song before." **_

_**A look of shock crossed her face as she looked at all of them weirdly. **_

"_**You all never heard of Lene Marlin?" **_

_**A blank look crossed their own faces. "Who?" **_

_**Shaking her head in dismissal all she wanted to do was finish off the day, go home and wake Hope up then hide under a rock for a decade or so. About to side step away from the group Yugi whispered to her. **_

"_**Meet me outside of the Art room in ten minutes, we need to have a talk." He sounded serious which meant that she could be seeing Yami again…yeah better not ditch this one of he will stalk her down or send her to the shadow realm. At the last thought she snorted with laughter which caused him to stare at her oddly. Nodding she confirmed she will be there before running off towards the library. Ok you might thing why in the hell is she going there well to make things simple she loves to read. **_

_**Chewing her bottom lip with concentration and her eye brows knitted together, most of these books were Japanese and much to her relief she knows how to read Japanese. Tracing a hand on the spine of the books she reached one which caused a giant grin to stretch across her face. She had found the manga section! Picking out two volumes of Elfen Lied and one copy of Blood Plus. Taking a step to the other side of the book shelves a hand touched her shoulder, jumping up she turned around to see Ryou there…shit that's not Ryou it's Bakura! He smirked as she growled at him. **_

"_**Bakura." It came out as a hiss. **_

"_**So you're the other side of that Hope girl? However it's somewhat a shame that you know my name. I never had a chance to introduce myself." he smirked wickedly then leaned against the book shelf which was her only exit. Feeling very annoyed at him Aerith stood her group while mentally crying that she didn't want to be sent to the shadow realm. It looked to scary on TV back home but there was much more she hasn't seen just yet, also the grimp reaper of cards was someone she doesn't plan on meeting nor walking up to him offering some skin lotion anytime soon. **_

"_**Too bad." **_

_**He chuckled "You can be of some use to me, here's a deal and let me tell you I' am not the time to be making them generously. You get close to the Pharaoh and his band of human fools and become a member, once you get closer to the Pharaoh emotionally I want you to take his millenuim puzzle and give it to me." **_

_**Aerith snorted "What do I get in return? If you say eternal happiness you can go shove it up you're ass." It's her turn to cross her arms. He smirked as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. **_

"_**I'll give you back you're life. Back to you're home like none of this has ever happened. It will be a dream and you will wake up to find yourself laying in a hospital bed." **_

_**Her eyes went wide at his offer, no it was to good to be true…could he really send her back home? Alive? Looking down she was swimming through her emotions and thoughts. Then a rough hand grabbed her chin making her dark blue eyes staring into cold chocolate brown ones. He traced his thumb across her lips with a smirk on his face. **_

"_**You got three days to come up with an answer and if it's no then you will see another side of me that's most terrifying. Remember Aerith three days." He dropped his hand to his then walked out of the library. Staring out of the window behind her Aerith knew that he was right, if she doesn't follow his orders his offer will be off the table forever and she can never see her family again. How are they going? Do they miss her? Is that psycho in jail or did he get the death sentence? Questions were swimming around her mind that she wasn't aware on how long she was standing there until the sudden sound of a ticking noise broke her of her thought. Cursing to herself she dashed towards the librarian who checked out her books and stamped it. Thanking her Aerith ran towards Art block to see Yugi staring at the distance. **_

"_**Yo!" **_

_**He looked towards her way then sighed with relief at the panting girl in front of him. **_

"_**Umm hi Hope?" **_

_**Laughing softly she shaked her head "Dude when she's like this call me Aerith. I' am her guardian spirit from beyond dah grave." **_

_**Yugi grinned. "Well that we know each other I need to ask you something." **_

_**Sitting down on the ground she nods. Yugi took a seat beside her then sighed. **_

"_**Aerith why are you here? Yami told me that you were unfortunately killed. Why haven't you passed on onto the afterlife?" **_

_**Aerith sighed as she stared down to her hands. Well there's no use to cry over spilt milk. **_

"_**I was murdered in front of my school from a psycho, apparently I look like my mother's sister and he started going banana's. He sliced my principles head off then he started to stab me in the gut a couple of times and the he shot me in the head which ended my life." **_

_**Yugi shaked his head but allowed her to continue. **_

"_**I woke up to find myself in a dark empty space and I just gave up, as I sat there balling my eyes out Shadi appeared. He said that Hope needed my help. At first I said that why don't you Yugi and you're friends help Hope but Shadi said that none of you guys knew she was alive. I was shocked as he said that myself and Hope were going to be of some major assistance to you and Yami in defeating the evil coming this way. So I agreed blah blah blah that's my story." **_

_**Yugi's puzzle glowed then Yami was sitting next to her. He stared directly in her eyes with his red ones. **_

"_**Will you allow Hope to be around with our friends? We can help her and you if you just allow us to try." His voice was deep and she felt like she could listen to him speak all day. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. **_

"_**Fine, but I swear if either of you're friends make a comment or hurt Hope that makes her cry then you will have no power on this earth to stop me. One tear that sheds from her that's all it will take then.." She used one finger and slowly moved it across her throat to sink the message in for him. Yami chuckled as he nod. **_

"_**Alright." **_

_**A smile crossed her face. "Thanks." **_

_**The bell went off. Yami stood up then dusted his pants then offered a hand to Aerith who looked at it then him. **_

"_**Come on I don't bite." A chuckle of amusement came from him as she took it then dusted off her skirt. **_

"_**You don't but I do." **_

_**He threw his head back and laughed as he escorted her to their next class unaware of Bakura watching from the end of Art block with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk was on his face as he watched them. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Author's note**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Unforgivable sinner from Lene Marlin, I don't own Elfen Lied and Blood plus. **

**I own Aerith, Hope and this story though. No flames or hate mail . **


End file.
